Super Smash Brothers Strife
Super Smash Brothers Strife is a video game for the Leapster, which is a bestselling video game console. It's a fighting game in the Super Smash Brothers series, along with the original Super Smash Brothers, Super Smash Brothers Melee, Super Smash Brothers Brawl, and Super Smash Brothers for Wii U and 3DS. What is Super Smash Brothers Strife? Super Smash Brothers Strife is like the other Smash Brothers games, but it's not, because there's more characters. The characters are from franchises like Mario, Sonic, Legend of Zelda, and tons of other cool shit. Oh, and it's also different from all the other Smash Brothers games because it's more MLG since they added Sportacus. Now, now, you may be thinking, "You idiot, you just said that this game never existed because Yoshi was test-playing it and punched the TV because he couldn't find the start button!" Yeah, about that. They found another test person because Shigeru Miyamoto sent Yoshi to the Calm-Down Corner. They robbed a bank and used the money to buy a new TV, and then they got another person to test-play it. They chose Jimmy Neutron because he is 2smrt4u, and can find the start button on anything, including your mom. And then, Super Smash Brothers Strife was created. The characters may look like they hate each other because, well, why else would they be pounding each other's faces in, but outside the game they actually are all great buddies. Well, except for Rebecca Black because nobody likes her. Like, yeah, we get it, it's Friday, move on already! Characters * Mario * Luigi * Link * Bobby Shmurda * Donkey Kong * Sonic * Colonel Sanders * The Pringles mascot * Bob Saget * Hulk Hogan * Duck Hunt Dog * George Lopez * Spodermen * Captain Falcon * Shrek * Birdo * Pee-Wee Herman * Barack Obama * King Harkinian * Happy Meal * Sheen * Rebecca Black * Dr. Robotnik * a piece of spaghetti * Ronald McDonald * Batman * Sportacus * Weegee * Salt * Pepper Items * Fire Flower * Super Mushroom * Super Soaker * Donkey Kong Hammer * Nerf Gun * PokeBall * Potato Gun * Sword * T shirt gun * Radio * Jar of Ebola * LSD * Jack Daniels * Nabi Tablet * Food (Supersized burgers and fries, Nutella-marinated bacon strips, Doritos, KFC) Assist Trophies * Bill Cipher * Egoraptor * Firey * Scooby-Doo * Annoying Orange * Captain Crunch * Koopa Football Players * Grimace * Shrignold * Mario Head * Edison (from Learning With Leap) Stages * Pokemon Stadium * Mushroom Kingdom * Lazytown * Green Hill Zone * The Krusty Krab * McDonald's * Build-a-Bear Workshop * a public bathroom * Payless Shoe Source * Fairyworld * Peter Griffin's house * Wal-Mart * on top of spaghetti, all covered with cheese Players of SSBS You may also be thinking, "Oh my god! This game is GAY AS HELL! Why would I want to watch Rebecca Black fight a Happy Meal in a shoe store?" But people actually think this is cool. People who play this bestseller game include: * SammyClassicSonicFan * Dr. Phil * The Backyardigans * Kermit the Frog * Terrence and Philip * Sid the Science Kid * Cory Baxter * Donald Trump * Faggots * Super Minecraft Kid Fun Facts Time! * In the original version of the Inanimate Insanity episode "Everything's A-OJ", the video game that Pickle and Knife were playing was Super Smash Brothers Strife, but they edited it to avoid copyright issues with Shiggy. Category:Games